Shadow Play
by MomentaryScream
Summary: Following the life and times of Matt. VERY OOC! Female Matt, Near, BB and Mello. Written from Matt's POV.
1. A SortOf Prologue

**AN- **Another Death Note fic. Based on a true-life story, so uploads will be relatively uneven ect. Female Matt, Mello, BB, and Near. It's not even trying to be a part of the proper DN story-line. It's set in a scondary school, and goes with the English Year system, so if you odn't understand, it might be a bit better if you research... Well, it basically means that the people in this fic are either 13 or 14. Easy? I hope so. Oh yeah, and there's a decent amount of swearing. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm sitting in front of a computer, DS in hand. The same as every evening. Today was… Well, I think I'll start right back at the beginning.

School.

Enough said, really, but it's not just school. It's bloody Takada!

Yes, my so-called 'best friend'. Useless cow, if you asked me now. But, I really do need to begin right at the start for you to understand. So here goes.

Me and her, I have to say, we were inseparable. The best friends ever. She was over at my place a few days before the end of the holidays, having pretty much the time of our lives. I mean, for a teenager, what's better than hanging out with your closest friend, bitching about those you always bitch about, talking about boys, recent happenings, life… All of it. What could ever ruin that sort of friendship?

Takada could. Like hell, she could! It was the first day back. Bloody Year 9 – exams were barely even bothering to hide behind a corner any more. And there she was, a smirk on her face, and ready to bitch some more. What I wasn't expecting was who would be on the end of this.

Me. Wow. She claimed innocence every bloody time, but I could tell, I just knew. I don't know whether it was obvious, but I knew she was talking about me. She called me paranoid when I questioned her. She made friends with everyone I hated as soon, knowing who would annoy me most, and then just handpicking more from the people we both used to hate.

Two-faced, useless, son of a… I'll try and stop. But… It was impossible. This girl, she's meant to be my best friend. My hands curl into fists just thinking about it. I'm going to snap my damn DS if I'm not careful. Jeez.

I mean, sure, I'm the weird kid. The one on the sidelines, the misfit, the loner, call me what you like. I've heard it all before. Nine of the ten years I've spent at school I've been subjected to bullying. Tell whoever you like as many times as you like, no-one does anything. They barely lift a finger.

And so, three years on from my first attempt to save myself from this torture, they wonder why I never tell anyone. I don't tell because no-one listens, and no-one cares. That's why, idiots.

I just have to endure it. It's the only damned way.

So I did. Me and BB, we became friends. Well, best friends, I suppose you could call us. I'd known her before, been friends with her to an extent. But now, I really needed someone to stand by. Since Takada had taken the few friends I originally had with her while she took her fat ass and left, leaving trails of bitching along the way, I had effectively no-one else to turn to.

The next to come, were my band mates. Rave On Arrival; the greatest band in our opinion. Our band. Me, Near, Mello, and Sayu. Mello and Near, they soon joined my tiny circle of friends. Being an antisocial gamer – with an ASBO badge, I might add, I love 49p shit from HMV – I'm not the greatest at talking to different people. So these three, they became my group. Just them. Everyone else could go screw themselves.

Apart from Light. Holy Link, Light, the new boy in my form. Bloody amazing. BB's his friend now. I can barely say three consecutive words to him without making an idiot of myself. But damn, is he hot! And he's a good portion on my problem now, as well.

Because from what I can tell, Takada spends half her bloody life drooling over him. Bitch. Oh well, I know from BB now that Light thinks she's a bit of a weirdo. Talk about not giving personal space and stuff.

I hate going to school now. But that's not what I'm talking about right now. My point is – as if it weren't obvious already – that life is a bitch, and those you expected would stick by you turn at the worst times.

And I'm sick of it. The world's a lonely place when you survey it through tearful eyes.

* * *

**AN- **So yeah, a good chapter? Reviews are loved, and cyber hugs to anyone who can figure out who's life this is. Might be someone famous, might've found it on the news... Yeah. Anyway, that's all from me today.


	2. For The Good Of Life

**AN- **Second chapter! Because things are eventful like that. I haven't bored anyone with too many details, because if I had, there would've been far too much writing and you would've all tried to run away... Heh heh, nothing like confidence :D Anyway, again, I'll remind you all that Matty [written from teh Matt POV still] Near, Mello and BB are **_FEMALE_**!!! Takada is sort of fat, as well, and Mikami's an arsehole. Anyway, I don't own Peugeot, or anything else EXCEPT the plot line. ANd this plot had better be unique! Anyway,enjoy!

* * *

Mikami you bastard.

Here I am, venting the shit out of myself to the girl that calls herself Takada's 'best friend' now. And what does that whore do? She tells bloody Takada, that's what she does.

However… There's a possibility that this hasn't backfired quite so epically. My phone's been ringing non-bloody-stop since she did that, but I really can't be bothered to get it.

It's been a few minutes and Green Day still refuse to stop playing on my phone. Who the hell even wants to call me? So, I lean across and check the caller ID. Takada. Wait, I didn't delete her number? I'm such a sentimental twat, why the hell did I leave it on?! I mean, I've deleted all the other jerks who've been harassing me. Oh well. I'll just pick up, I guess…

I reach across again and pick up, flipping the phone open and holding it up. Don't laugh at me, but yes. I have a bloody pink flip-up phone. I hate pink, but there you go… I guess I'm crazy like that. Another reason I don't fit in.

The first thing I hear in an incredibly awkward sounding "Hey…". I reply, then she talks, and I nod. Yes, I nod during phone conversations. I guess I'm just a freak.

I mean, seriously. My phone fucking jangles when I move it, because there are so many charms. I wear strange clothes – or so people say, I actually love my stripy shirts, combat boots and fuzzy jacket-vest – but anyway.

Eventually I tell her I'll come online, because that'll make it easier for her to talk. She agrees, and we hang up.

No, I have not blocked her on IM. I just sort of… went offline. Less stress when people can't talk to you.

But the conversation… It was long. It was really fucking long. I'm talking like, it'd take up about ten pages on MS Word. No joke.

While she talks, I pay attention to the words on the page in front of me and fiddle aimlessly with my toy car. A red Peugeot, if you really wanted to know. Convertible. Well, not really, but it's got it's roof down. Don't mock my Peugeot. Near got it for my birthday last September. It's was Mello's birthday was well that day. I got her black nail polish and an awesome belt. Well, I thought it was awesome.

Sorry, I'm going thoroughly off topic. I love my aimless tangents… I love anything that distracts me from the present. Anyway, like I said at the beginning, Mikami, _you bastard_!!

According to Takada – and I may have to be disbelieving, seeing as how I don't really trust her at all at the moment, permanent damage and all that – it's Mikami that rules in this twisted game. I guess it makes sense… Everything was perfect until he showed up at the start of last year. I swear… I'm going to strangle him.

Oh but I forget. Wasn't it Takada that 'accidentally' spread around that I had drawn Light? Damnit, it wasn't even meant to be him (mostly, anyway). I can't help it if he bears a resemblance to my favourite character from this weird anime thing they show on TV. Gah.

And wasn't it Takada that spread that BB had purposefully slammed her brother's head in the door with the intent of murder? I mean sure, BB is a bit of a nut, but it was accidental. The kid put his head in the door while she was trying to slam it. Simple as.

Oh well. Now I know that it's Mikami that I need to destroy. Well, maybe not destroy as in blow him to smithereens. Actually, that could be fun…. Anyway. I need a plan. How do you destroy someone that rules the who form, when you're just the freaky misfit kid that only has a maximum of maybe three whole friends.

This is going to take some thinking.

* * *

**AN- **Did you enjoy the second chapter? Reviews on your thoughts about Mikami's fate would be awesome! And just general reviews as well. Glomps to everyone that's so far reviewed, no-one's guessed right on the ownership of the life mentioned yet, but obviously, in this story, it belongs to Matty. Anyway, keep guessing! :D


	3. Red Bull And Peanuts

**AN-** Hee hee, back with another chapter. I hope you like it! The same characters are still female. And OOC. This chapter's a pretty massive change of pace from the last two, but that's what happens in life, right? Heh heh. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Red Bull, Coca Cola, and salted peanuts. The most lethal combination. And teamed with a naturally hyperactive teenager… Well. It's not good. Damn, who am I kidding?! It's bloody brilliant!

Maybe an explanation is needed. Yes, most certainly.

A party. A birthday party to be more exact, but that just sounds plain weird for a teen, right? Nah, it's childish. A little like me, really. Anyway, me and Mello, we were at this party. And I'm going to explain it. Just give me a moment to gather my scattered thoughts. They do that a lot, don't worry.

Ok. So, originally, I was going to take BB. But she couldn't come; something to do with slamming siblings heads in doors and whatnot. So, I took the initiative, and invited my Mels. Heh heh, that sounds creepy. Well excuse me, I'm practically bouncing off the walls here. Actually, that's a lie. I crashed about four hours ago, and had a splitting headache. Anyway, I'm going thoroughly off topic.

So, me and Mello went to this party. The theme was black and white, so I had on my zip-up shirt of doom; essentially a half black, half white shirt with a multitude of buckles and strap thingies. Plus me skinny jeans and a pair of converses. I half wanted to take my goggles, but I didn't. Sad days, when I leave my goddamn goggles at home.

Mello wore a layered shirt, plus a gothic skirt and boots. The boots had buckles as well, and the skirt was awesome; basically a mass of poofy material stuff, zips, and safety pins. It looked pretty cool. I would've nicked it if I could. Joking. Sort of.

So, we eventually got to this party, and we almost left straight away. My friend from previous parties – Matsuda, complete idiot at times, comedian in the making – was hanging out with other people. So me and Mels had to make out own way. So we went and got food.

To be more precise, we went and got two sausage rolls (each) plus a small handful of crisps. Plain crisps. Urgh. Nasty stuff, I tell you.

Anyway, about half an hour later, we figured out where to get drinks. And promptly drunk our way through two cans of coke, a can of red bull mixed with coke, and then two cans of red bull. As in, we both had two cans of each, and shared the mix. And damn, it tasted good!

So, somewhere near my second can of cola, Mello was sitting on my lap, and I was eating salted peanuts. They tasted pretty freaking good, actually. I have this thing about things with a lot of salt/sugar; they almost always taste brilliant. This was no exception.

So, drunk – as we liked to refer to it as being – we proceeded to get up and start ballroom dancing. To a live band. Which was playing an assortment of random crap. It wasn't bad music, and the band wasn't bad either, but then again, everything sounds good when you've been drinking red bull. No joke. Heh.

So yeah. Ballroom dancing. It was fun, I have to say. Before hand, we were far to shy and nervous to even think about dancing. With sugar in us however, it made everything better. Of course, everyone looked at us like we were spazzes. And maybe they're right. Blarg! Screw them. Mua ha ha…

Anyway. It was good fun, despite the very slow and embarrassing start. And when Matsu was dancing… God, Mello says some random crap.

Matsuda was doing this dance that looked a lot like he was air-humping. Yes, air-humping. It's a phrase used by… well, by me, Mels, BB and Near, really. And the guys that hang out with us. But that's not the point.

Anyway, what was I saying? Ah yes. Matsu was air-humping, and then he stopped, so Mello yelled – in a very distressed voice I might add – "Hump, Matsu, hump!" before smiling in satisfaction when he continued his dance, with a, "oh, there he goes."

Strange things happen under the influence of red bull.

Speaking of strange, it was like the time – actually only a few days ago – that me and Near decided to visit 'Santa' at my primary school's Christmas fair. The look on his face was priceless. Especially when Near asked for world peace as a Christmas present. I can't wait for them to email me the picture.

And I know. Last time, I was ranting on and on about Mikami and bloody fat Takada. But they've been pretty much ignoring me recently. Which is good. Very good. Well, mostly.

People seem to like to go on and bloody on about how I fancy Light. And sure, I do, but he doesn't need to bloody hear it every day. I'd really rather it if he never heard it at all. Jeez.

I did say I was going to slap Mikami today. And I will. Good God, I will. He needs his fucking faced punched into the dust until his tiny brains leak out. Not that I've been hanging out with Beyond for too long. Not at all. Much. I would like to kill freaking Teru Mikami though. And he deserves it.

And despite Takada's fervent apologies, what did she do? Oh yeah. She went and took the piss. Again. That's all you need when you have a headache that feels like someone's trying to jackhammer through your head. Thank crap and all it's relatives that I had Nurofen. Painkiller stuff, in case you didn't know. It's a life saver. Although now I have a stomach ache. My body rebels. Anyway… Hopefully I won't die of anything horrible. Or maybe I will. I don't know.

So yeah. People are just proving that human's are mostly horrible, twisted, backstabbing jerks. Not all. I have to say, there are a lot of decent people. But the ones I know just seem to be… Well, they hate me. Yeah.

Gah, I promised myself I wouldn't go on a mega-rant today. So I'll stop. Focus. Red bull. Ballroom dancing. Ok. S'all good. Anyway.

Time to watch Kyro and the Poisoned Monkeys. Don't mock me.

* * *

**AN-** Did you enjoy? Reviews are loved, and how will I know otherwise? :D Cyber hugs and glomps to reviewers. I'm also going to take after my bets mates and reply to every to every review. Every single one! In messages! Hah! Cough... Anyway. A good turn for our Matty, right? Hee hee, hope you liked this chappie. :D


	4. Mostly Ranting, Some Sleep

**AN-** Hey! I'm sorry there hasn't been much going on with this fic recently, I usually update loads. Reason is, nothing's been happening, and I've been sort of ill.

So, at the start of this fic, I asked you to guess the life that Matty's been living. Although, I'll go into that later. Until then, have a short piece of fic. And everyone's still female if they were last chapter.

Also! This chapter wasn't written in word, so if there are typing errors etc, I'm sorry!

* * *

An alarm buzzed in my ear, and My Chemical Romance began assulting my eardrums as I attempted to haul myself around to hit snooze. As I did so, something seemed to murder itself in my stomach. Urgh.

I could think of one thing; bloody stomach aches. I get them far too often. I mean seriously. It's just not normal!

My little sister came in and started being nice. Worrying stuff, I know. Usually she's just... Well, you know. Siblings will be siblings, whether you like it or not. So, I guess you learn to live with it. Eventually, she left, and I got to go back to sleep.

Dreams are strange. Especially when you're me, I guess. But maybe everyone gets those dreams. You know, the ones that seem to make sense in your head, but as soon as you wake up you realise how bloody pointless they actually are?

Yeah, them.

I was in a field. A bloody big one too. So, as you do in fields, I began to wander about as aimlessly as I could manage, because that always gets the best results, I find. Eventually, I find myself at a building. Or rather, in a building.

It literally appeared out of nowhere, and I was inside it. And it only had two walls and a roof. I swear I've been there before. Dejavu much. Or a lot. So anyway. I was in this house. And then, there were desks, and a blackboard, and a kitchen. I don't know. But there was definately a kitchen. And Light was there. Ooft.

Well anyway. We started moving the desks around, and then putting large sheets of clear plastic on the ground. The same stuff that we've been using in DT lessons, actually... Weird. So yeah, we were putting that down, then something was getting passed round. And then I had to go find Light. I dunno why. As far as I know, he was in the same room. Maybe bloody Takada and Mikami were pulling some shit.

It says a lot, when even in your own dreams you get picked on, doesn't it? Damn though, I was annoyed. And eventually, I wake up. And I was confused as hell. So I decided to draw. That's normal... Well, it is for me. Most of the time. I was still feeling lousy, and I got a furry hotwater bottle! I love those things. I still have it with me, actually. It's suprisingly still warm.

I hate those dreams. The ones where you still get bloody picked on, and that make so little sense it makes you want to scream. Not that my life makes much sense anyway. Heh.

* * *

**AN-** Ok, yes. A very, very short chapter. Because like I said, nothing's been happening. And so, forth with my mini-rant!

People have been so brilliant reviewing my first two chapters, but when the third one got put up, I got only one review, and that was from a friend of mine that I know in person anyway.

The first two are very angsty, I guess, and there's a lot of crap going on for Matty, so I thought people might be happy to see a cheerful Matt for once, even if it did seem like a very sudden change. But apparently not. I'm not sure why this is, so I'm quite upset about this. I didn't want to make this just one big AN, which is why I put the mini chapter in there.

So, I'm wondering. People haven't figured out who's life this is that Matty's living, so I'm going to say; yes, it is in fact my life. Which is why I love reviews so much, and why I was upset at the lack of them last chapter. So, please review, even if it is only saying something about how silly dreams are, or something like that.

Ah, but while I'm here, I would love to say a special thanks to IndifferenceToSociety. I loved reading that review, because it's against Mikami. I know that sounds odd, but in reality, the guy that Mikami is based on does really hate me, so it was nice for someone to point out how mean he is. Cyber hugs to you, as well as everyone else who's reviewed. And if you're still reading by this point in my overly long AN, thanks to you too. And please, please, pretty please with mega glomps and strawberries on top, review! Hee hee, fine, I'm done now. Thanks.


	5. Rave On Arrival, Maybe?

**AN-** So, another chapter at last! It's not as angsty as the first two, but not quite as happy as the third. Everyone's still very, very OOC, and the same people are still female. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

So, there I was, stomach ache from hell. When asked if I wanted to go to some party thing at a club I quit two weeks ago, what did I say?

I said hell yeah. And then dragged BB along as well. Because BB and Matty don't do much together out of school! Heh, ignore the use of third person there. I do that sometimes. Well, probably far too often to be normal. But still…

So, we went to the party. We ate slightly lousy pizza (well, I thought it was anyway, I'm ridiculously picky over things like pizza) and had ice cream. Which did taste good. It had melted chocolate on top… Ahh, that stuff tastes brilliant. It solidified really fast though. I guess that's what happens?

Well duh. I guess my brain isn't functioning too well today. Just a little bit. Heh.

It was fun though. We went to hang out in the bathroom (ok, toilets. Whatever.) after the pizza, intending on pegging it and hanging out with the trees. Just because we can. But we didn't. I guess we're sort of lazy. Or I'm stupid. Either way, it didn't happen.

So yeah. Chilling in the toilets. It was fun, definitely more fun than hanging out in a room filled with irritating little kids – the reason I left in the first place – and that older girl who thinks she's all that. In her bloody dreams.

Just because I'm wondering around in a striped shirt, random beige-ish vest-jacket, and frayed out jeans and boots that were just designed for kicking her damned face in doesn't mean she has to start bitching about me to a bunch of freaking eleven year olds. In short; just because I look different doesn't mean she had to go right ahead and judge me.

You know, I hate that about people. They think that because I can't hear them, I don't know I'm being talked about. Well, bitches, here's an epic newsflash. If you're going to talk about me in the same room as me, I can tell. I can _always_ tell. Believe me. I might not know your exact words, or what you're saying. But I know you're talking about me.

Sorry. That's entirely directed at bitch-girl, bloody Takada, and that jackass, Mikami as well. Not that they care. Not that they'll see this. Huh.

Sorry. Angsty rant over, I promise. Probably. Heh.

So yeah, I was saying something? Oh! Of course, me and BB were hanging out in the toilets. I can't believe I managed to get so sidetracked. My deepest apologies to… Well, actually, I can go on my tangents if I want. Nyah! Heh heh, anyway… Again with my weird tangents.

For hopefully the last time of saying this; me and BB were hanging out in the toilets, as you do, and recorded a bit of random crap. Might put that in a video some day. Maybe. It was hilarious though. My eyesight isn't the best, what with all the TV screens, computer screens, DS screens… Well, you get the idea, right?

So yeah, when she turned out the lights, I couldn't see anything, and then she goes and grabs my arm out of no-where. Scared the hell out of me, I swear! I guess I'm a wimp. It was funny though – and I'm not just saying this for BB's benefit, honest!

It's always fun hanging out with the others. Essentially, the others are BB, Near, and Mels. I have three whole friends, because I'm awesome! I did not forget the more-than-brilliant singer from Rave On Arrival, I swear!

Rave On Arrival, the greatest band in the history of teenage bands. Yeah, fine. It's my band. Maybe that's a little possessive… I mean, I'm only the bassist. Although Linda's the singer, everyone looks at Near as the leader. Guitarist extraordinaire, she's blatantly in change. No competition. And obviously I'm not forgetting our legend drummer – yay for Mello!

Yep. I'm overhyping us. Well, only a little. I love the band. I'd be a tiny little lame shell without them. Heh.

I'm actually such a tosser (yes, that was a pathetic English attempt at an insult. Bite me. I'll bite back) going on about the band, because I was the one who missed band practise. The last band practise of the year!

Ok, none of that made sense when you put it together, because I made it sound like I was bitching about everyone, when I definitely wasn't. I guess my brain's gone AWOL. Big surprise. Heh.

Anyway! Lins sent me a video my kid sister took at the practise. All hail Twiggy? Yes. Twiggy, my slightly overly ginger kid sister. My hair's darker. And awesomer. On occasion.

But yeah. She sent me this video, and I watched it, and almost died from laughter. For the first time in days, I might add. I've been ill. Well, not ill. Off school. With an epic stomach ache. And now Mels and Near are going to Germany and I'm not going to see them! It's horrible! Gah!

I am never going to forget Mello's possibly most legendary line. "The drum kit smells like teenage boys!" From what I was told, some guy nicked the kit for a short while before the video was taken. Made me laugh myself half to death though.

That's how deprived of cheerfulness I've been. Things smelling of teenage boys makes me laugh myself almost into neck week. Oh jeez. If I could laugh myself into next weekend, that'd be brilliant. Because next weekend, it's the Christmas holidays! Yay for holiday cheer!

And for Near's badge that proclaims "Bah, humbug!". And her other one with the anarchy symbol on. She's getting these from her parents as advent stuff.

It's sort of ironic, if you think about it. That was on Monday – I was off school for the rest of the week. Torture, without my friends. But on the other hand… I didn't have to put up with Takada or Mikami. That was good.

More than good; that freaking saved my life! I know, I'm melodramatic, but seriously. I'm sick of those two. I'm gonna slap them both shitless, just wait. Oh, just you wait. Insert evil laughter here, please. Hee hee.

So, that's my week. Sitting at home, bored to death, half wishing I could sit and chat with my friends, and half glad I didn't have to put up with the two people that made my skin crawl the most. Confusing stuff. And then, a very watered down version of a 'party' and a day of randomness.

Oh! One last thing. My older sister came home from Uni today. Pretty exciting stuff, you know? I mean, we don't get on, but she's been gone since the start of October. It's sort of fun to have her back.

So yeah. I guess… With the right outlook, anything can be good? I really, really hope so.

* * *

**AN- **A good chapter? Reviews are loved like L loves sugar. And we all know how much that is :D I promise to reply to every review, as well. Heh.

But here's the thing. I only got one review for my last chapter, and I know it was ranty and mean... But it does upset me that people don't like happy chapters enough to review D': Anyway, that over, reviews please, and I'll update as soon as possible!


	6. Discontinued?

**AN~~**

Alrighty. So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in hell knows how long. I'm not going to go on with excuses, because here's the thing.

I'm not sure about this fic anymore. I dunno. I guess I've just sort of... Lost it. I don't know. So essentially, here's the point.

**This story has been discontinued for the forseeable future.**

Ok, I said it. And I feel sort of... Crap about this... But yeah. I've got god-knows-how-much stuff coming up at school, and I'm not saying I won't have time. I should just be working and stuff, something I don't do so much, since I hate homework with a passion, but there you go.

I might add a few more chapters as I go along. Maybe. We'll see, ok? So... I'm sorry and stuff, and I feel all bad, but if I get an urge to write something more for this story, I will. Don't just assume I'm leaving it forever, because I might get all upset about abandoning ship and come and write a little more. Because... yeah. Hee hee.... Bleh. Righty, well, I'ma shup now. Sorry bout all that.


End file.
